I Wanna Have A Party, A Wild One!
by KimikoLovesNekos00
Summary: Kagome has a Party, and well things go a little crazy I guess. So funny, not as random as the last one but funny. XD Also has CURSING! So...yeah...DEAL WITH IT!


Hey the Inu Gang is ready to PARTY, WHOO-HOO! Well I hope you like it and get a good laugh. Also random things will happen, so be prepared.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but if I did...MAN...you get the picture.

**During Lunch at School**

Kagome: "hey guys, I've been thinkin'...we should have a par..."

Inuyasha: "HEY PARTY AT KAGOME'S HOUSE!"

The whole cafeteria jump with excitement, and started yelling. Then Koga, got up and yell, "WHAT TIME KAGS?" Just a little bit pissed off at Inuyasha for telling the whole cafeteria about something she hadn't even decided on. She climbed up on top of the table, kicked Inuyasha's tray of food in his face, shouted "ALRIGHT PEOPLE, THIS BITCH RIGHT HERE IS HAVING A PARTY, AND THE TIME IS aaaahhh..." Then Sango got the table and finished what Kagome was saying, "AT 8 O'CLOCK, WHEN TONIGHT". "tonight. HEY SANGO" Kagome said trying to get Sango's attention but failed. "YEAH BABY WE'RE HAVING A PARTY! WHOO" yelled Sango and took her shirt off, and started walking around the table kicking everyone's tray on the floor or in their faces.

Miroku: "Hey Sesshomaru, do you have any Skittles?"

Sesshomaru: "No, but I have Starburst?"

Miroku: "Oh...OK"

**In the classroom**

It was the last class of the day, and everyone was excited and ready for the party. Everyone in class just couldn't stop talking about it, so the teacher just stopped teaching. Finally the last bell rang and school was over. Koga was so excited he yelled at the teacher Mr. DesktopFire, "DON'T YOU FOLLOW ME", then he tried jumped out the window, but it was closed and he knocked him self out.

**With Kagome and others**

Sesshomaru: "STOP TOUCHING ME YOU FUCKIN' WHORE"

Inuyasha: "YOU'RE THE REAL WHORE-SHIT-FACE! You wear make-up"

Sesshomaru: "but...it makes me look pretty" he said in a whinny, girly way.

Miroku: "Your gorgeous man"

Inuyasha: "SHUT-UP MIROKU OR I'LL..I'LL BAIT YOU"

Miroku: "WHHHHHHHHHyyyyyy" he whined, then sat down where he stood, and started mumbling things about Inuyasha and how he never lets him talk.

Kagome: "come on guys its time to go, remember the party"

Sesshomaru: "but HE called me ugly" he said as he ran to Kagome pointing at Inuyasha.

Kagome: "Sesshy you're not ugly, or gorgeous. YOU'RE SEXY AS HELL" and with that they started making out in the parking lot. 10 minutes later, Sango went with Kagome to Kagome's house to get ready for the party.

**Kagome's House**

It was now 7:45, and the house was almost ready for the party. Sango and Kagome had just finished getting ready and setting up snacks. Then the doorbell rang. "Hey Sango can you get that" asked Kagome. "Sure" said Sango as she walked over to the front door.

Sango: "hey Inuyasha, Sesshomaru...why'd you bring that?" asked Sango looking at the kiddy pool Sesshomaru had in his hand.

Inuyasha: "IT'S FOR THE GIRLS"

Sesshomaru: "it's for the mud fight, or pudding ...or just water"

Inuyasha: "NAKED GIRLS!"

Sango: "riiiight...uh come on in. Kagome's in the kitchen"

Inuyasha: "YO KAGS I BROUGHT THE BEER" he said running into things and knocking them over, with a case of beer in his hand.

Kagome: "um Inuyasha, couldn't you have waited until you got here to get drunk" as she took the case from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: "IM NOT DRUNK...I'm...standing...KAGOME! AAAAAHHHHH"

Kagome: "WHAT INUYASHA?" she yelled at him.

Inuyasha: "why are you yelling at meeee!" starting to cry "I just can't feel my legs, and all I asked for was some Skittles!"

Kagome: "You never asked me for some DAMN SKITTLES! YOU KNOW WHAT, TAKE YOUR DAMN SKITTLES AND GET OUT OF MY KITCHEN" yelled Kagome picking up the bowl of Skittles next to her and throwing at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: "I DON'T WANT IT ANYMORE" he yelled back running into the wall before running out the door.

**Outside with Sesshomaru**

Sesshomaru was outside putting dirt in his kiddy pool, until Inuyasha came out crying and in-between sobs saying things about Kagome.

Sesshomaru: "I told you not to get drunk"

Inuyasha: "why do people keep saying I'm drunk and I'm not" still crying.

Sesshomaru: "fine lets prove it, how many fingers I'm I holding up?" he said holding up two fingers.

Inuyasha: "Eight" he said calm and proud.

Sesshomaru: "yeah your drunk" he said with a dumbfounded look on his face

Inuyasha: "NO! I'M NOT DRUNK!"

Sesshomaru: "THEN TELL ME HOW THE HELL YOU GOT EIGTH OUTTA TWO, YOU DUMB-ASS"

Inuyasha: "YOU TRICKED ME"

Sesshomaru: "OH MY GOD! JUST FORGET IT, YOUR SUCH A DUMB-ASS!" he said walking inside.

Inuyasha: "wait...WAIT! DON'T LEAVE ME! I'm scared."

**

* * *

**

**Party Time**

It was almost 8:30 now and guest were arriving in packs. Everyone was all scattered around the house. Sesshomaru was outside with some of the guest, others were in the living room dancing or in the kitchen getting something to eat. Then the doorbell rang...

Kagome: "I got it" she said running to the door to open it.

Naraku & Koga: "WE BROUGHT PUDDING!

Kagome: "For what?"

Koga: "For the pudding fight, duh. I didn't know what kind you wanted so brought vanilla AND chocolate" he with a huge smile on his face, Naraku too.

Kagome: " ...ummm, come on in"

Naraku & Koga: "THANKS! OH YEAH, where's Sesshomaru?"

Kagome: "OH! He's in the back with...his kiddy pool" and with that said they ran to the backyard. While closing the door, Inuyasha came up be hide her drunker than ever.

Inuyasha: "KAGOME!"

Kagome: "what now Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha: "guess what"

Kagome: "...what Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha: " I..I..I'M AT YO HOUSE HAVIN' A PARTY! WHOOOOOOAAA!" he said running in the kitchen.

Kagome then walked to the living room to see what they were doing. When she walked in, they were throwing Sango up and down in the air.

Sango: SO, U WANNA BE A MASTER?

Crowd: POKE'MON!

Sango: UNDERSTAND THE SECRETS AND

Crowd: HAVE SOME FUN?

Sango: SO, U WANNA BE A MASTER?

Crowd: POKE'MON!

Sango: DO YOU HAVE THE SKILLS TO BE

Crowd: NUM-BER ONE!

Then Miroku came running in from the kitchen saying "I wanna be the greatest Master of them all" Then he join Sango and the crowd of people dancing and shouting. Kagome started walking in the kitchen, and a big BOOM!

Kagome: "WHATS GOING ON IN HERE" she said fanning the smoke, when it cleared she saw swirls of color everywhere, globs and globs of it, and Inuyasha. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO INUYASHA?"

Inuyasha: "well, I was thinking if you can TASTE the rainbow then why not explode it...soooooooo I put a BIIIIIIIIIIGGGG pot on the stove and turned it on high, and then put your huge bowl of Skittles in there, some water, half a case of my beer, and well..."

Kagome: "YOU BLEW UP MY KITCHEN! CLEAN IT UP NOW!" she storming out the door to get some air.

Inuyasha: "YYYEEEEEAAAAAHHH! EXPLODE THE RAINBOW!

**With Kagome Outside**

Taking deep breaths now, Kagome was heading towards Sesshomaru's half of the party. Little did she know what she was in for. When she finally got back there, she stood in shock for a good minute. Because Sesshomaru had built a wrestling ring, and had girls fighting in pudding. All the guys and girls were standing around the ring cheering. Koga was the referee, Naraku was in charge of putting mud or pudding on the girls, and Sesshomaru collected the bet money.

Kagome: "Sesshomaru" she said calmly.

Sesshomaru: "OH, HI KAGOME! Wats up?"

Kagome: "oh nothing, I just wanted to know...WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Sesshomaru: "WHOA, that's a lot of anger you got there"

Kagome: "IM NOT ANGRY, IM OUTRAGED CUZ YOUR STUPID BROTHER BLEW UP MY KITCHEN! now starting to cry from frustration No telling what he's doing to it now"

Sesshomaru: "Don't worry Kags.."

Kagome: "I could be in there singing about PIKACHU'S!"

Sesshomaru: "WHAT, PIKACHU'S! you know what Kags, you should get in the ring and take out all your frustration on one of those girls"

Kagome: "Hey that doesn't sound like such a bad idea...hhmmm...well I say...BRING THOSE HO'S ON, CUZ THIS BITCH IS READY BABY YEAH!"

Sesshomaru: "Alright then, go to Naraku and get set up" and with that he sent her off.

Naraku: "Your gonna Kagome, hmm well mud or pudding?"

Kagome: _oh so that's what the kiddy pools were for! _"aaaaahhh, PUDDING!" AND WITH THAT, Naraku pushed her into the kiddy pool filled with pudding, making sure she was fully covered. "HEY! YOU COULD HAVE GAVE ME SOME KIND OF WARNING! And shouldn't I have changed first?"

Naraku: "NO! THAT'S JUST RIDICULOUS! Now go to Koga"

Kagome walked up the stairs and hopped into the ring, and went straight to Koga.

Koga: "Hey Kagome, I see you chose pudding. That's our most popular one"

Kagome: "Who am I fighting Koga?"

Koga: "I don't know, lets see" Then they both looked at the stairs.

Sango: "HEY KAGOME, ARE YOU READY?" said Sango covered in chocolate pudding compared to Kagome's vanilla pudding. "ITS TIME TO MAKE VANILLA SWIRLS!" Then she ran towards Kagome, and the cat fight had started with _Girl Fight by Brooke Valentine_ in the background. In 5 minutes in the match their clothes were already ripped. The crowd was cheering and yelling _TAKE OFF HER CLOTHES!_

Inuyasha: "HEY KAGOME, TAKE YOUR CLOTHES"

Sesshomaru: "she's supposed to take off Sango's clothes and the other way around, oh and did you clean up her kitchen?"

Inuyasha: "Kitchen?...EXPLOSION! WHHOOOOOAAA!"

Sesshomaru: "never mind"

As the match went on, clothes were flying everywhere. As it ended, both girls were tired, and then Sango came out of no where and gave Kagome a German Suplex. Kagome KOed and Sango won.

As the night went on to about 3 o'clock in the morning, people were still dancing, and having more pudding matches. By 5 o'clock everyone was passed out all over the place. Finally around 2 in the afternoon people started to wake up. Sango woke up on the kitchen table with a stuffed Pikachu doll and Miroku on top of her. Kagome was in the ring with Koga and Sesshomaru. Inuyasha was in the mud pool because he was so drunk he thought it was chocolate pudding. Naraku was in the living room with a whole bunch of people all around him sleeping.

Inuyasha: in his sleep _That was one wild party! _with a big grin.

* * *

**I hope you liked my story! Please leave a comment k, byebyeboo!**


End file.
